Sueños que mueren con la realidad, realidades que
by La trinidad del caos
Summary: El caballero de Geminis medita sobre un sentimiento... el amor...pero hay algunos sueños que son inalcanzables aun asi puede uno soñar...


**Sueños que mueren con la realidad, realidades que mueren con los sueños**

**La Trinidad del caos**: Escribo este fic no en mis facultades mentales sanas, ni con toda mi voluntad pero se lo prometí a alguien que significo mucho para mi pero al parecer la otra persona no penso lo mismopero a pesar de todopues una promesa aunque no me guste la idea... ni modo

**Negacion: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son de Masami Kurumada, solo espero que no se enoje pues ninguna de las historias que escribo no tienen fienes lucrativos, esto es solo por diversion, para gente que le guste divertirse

**PD: **A las fanaticas de mis historias este fic no se encuentra conectado a ninguna

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Sueños que mueren con la realidad, realidades que mueren con los sueños**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No pude evitarlo solo paso y no pude darme cuenta, todo cambio y tu eres el culpable.. si tu lo eres... tu eterna bondad y amabilidad fueron lo que me hicieron dejar de verte cómo amigo, tu siempre dispuesto a ayudarme y escucharme y yo tratando de corresponderte escuchando cómo con tus palabras derretías todo mi ser.

Que ironía, nosotros que en bandos opuestos nos enfrentamos, nos convertiríamos en confidentes... aunque yo deseo que fuéramos algo más... pero seria posible que tu me vieras cómo algo más que un compañero de armas... ¿seria eso posible?... no lo se a nosotros se nos a negado mucho... seria posible que tu mirar solo fuese mía, que tu corazón latiese por mi, cómo así el mío lo hace...

Que no daría yo que todo lo que soñase se hiciera realidad¿cuándo va a terminar mi tormento?... no poder tenerte aunque estés tan cerca de mío, te siento respirar, te siento caminar... pero no junto a mi.

Cómo amigo te fui fiel, más ahora siento que te traicione con este sentir, te siento en mi piel cuando posas tu delicada mano en mi hombro, oigo tu melodiosa voz en mis sueños, eres mi ángel de paz... podrías cómo tal dejarme estar a tu lado, despertar sin ti es tan doloroso, pero no me atrevo a decirte nada, tengo tanto miedo de no poder verte más, de que te alejes de mi y te pierda.

Se que debo conformarme con que solo eres mi amigo, aunque yo desearía ser algo más para ti, más se que en realidad tu corazón no me pertenece pues lo veo en tus ojos... en esas esmeraldas que eh aprendido a adorar, veo tu mirada con lo que tanto deseo dirigirse a otra persona y no soy yo... ¿porqué¿por qué no pueden realizarse mis anhelos?... si sé la respuesta, este es mi castigo por haber levantado mi mano contra los dioses, haber causado tanta muerte y haber obligado a olvidar los principios de mis camaradas, se que no tengo perdón, que no debo si quiera a mirarte a los ojos, soy un pecador... pero el más grande pecado que tengo será amarte... y mi castigo el que no me correspondas... aunque quizá con el tiempo pueda ser digno de perdón... se que tu no me corresponderás... pues tu mismo me has dicho entre muchas de nuestras charlas el nombre de aquel quien es merecedor de tu corazón... más nadie puede prohibirme seguir soñando y esperar porque algún día todo cambie... esperare entonces... esperare... aunque todo solo sean ilusiones.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Fin**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**La Trinidad del caos: **Esto es muy emotivo ToT, pero no me importa yo solo amo a Mu y Shaka lo siento pero yo tampoco puedo evitarlo, solo le soy fiel a esa pareja, bueno solo por esta vez me anime a hacer un fic sin ellos, y desde la perspectiva de Saga, pero solo por que me inspiro una cancion, creo que le hace al dedo a Saga aunque no se francamente por que... no se si me salió bien la personalidad de Saga nunca a sido de mi interés meterme en su mente, quizás haga otro... aunque no se, pero conste que eso no significa que cambie de opinión... ¡VIVAN MU Y SHAKA!... nn adivinen que canción me inspiro... bye y muchos miaus...


End file.
